The present invention relates to a box holder for attaching a tissue box, clear-plastic wrap box, foil box or the like, to a wall or the like.
Since the tissue box is troublesome when it is left on the table, a conventional box holder was invented with which the tissue box is attached to a wall. For example, the Japanese Utility Model laid open No. 61-18097(1986) disclosed a box holder consists of a case in which a tissue box can be held and attached to the wall.
But, the conventional box holder is such a large size that a tissue box can be contained. This makes the package large size, and needs much expenses for carrying, storeing and desplaying the goods. When this box holder is attached to the wall, it does not show a good appearance because of its bulkyness. When the tissue box is removed, the box holder protrudes from the wall. This causes inconvenience and spoils the interior appearance.